The invention is directed to the air flow systems in automobiles and in particular to the treated air flow systems in automobiles especially, air conditioning and heating systems, and it may also be used in connection with the defrost/defog system.
In automobile systems, the defrost, air conditioning systems as well as the heating system typically are all contained under the dashboard and prior art efforts to use standard type fluidic nozzles while, basically, functionally good in sweeping a jet of air, the physical size of the fluidic element is much too large to fit within the dash, particularly in small and downsized automobiles. Various electrically powered oscillatory elements have been suggested, however they add cost, complexity and maintenance problems and are not silent. The above referenced Stouffer patent applications discloses a significant improvement in under dashboard automobile air flow systems wherein a source of air under pressure is forced through a channel to an outlet element in a sweeping air stream pattern. An air powered oscillatory member is mounted proximate the center of the outlet element and is proportioned with respect to the cross-sectional size of said outlet element such that at any extreme of its oscillatory movement in said outlet element it does not physically contact any structural portion of said channel and said outlet element. The oscillatory member is rendered oscillatory solely upon the flow of air from said source through said outlet and causing the air flow to sweep back and forth in said outlet element. The oscillatory member including a spring, and means securing the spring at the downstream end to at least one surface of said outlet element.
The present invention is an improvement over the underdash air sweep system of the above-identified Stouffer patents in that the system will maintain oscillation even when one half or more of the outlet is blocked, as when, for example, one passenger does not wish to have the cooled air from the air conditioning unit impinged directly upon the passenger and controls the front louvers or slats to block air flow therefrom. In such case the air may stabilize the oscillatory member on one side to prevent and block or impede the sweeping air flow to the opposite passenger side.
According to the present invention a chamber or space is provided on the downstream end of the sweeping air stream just in advance of the control louvers. The chamber or space is longer than the outlet of the oscillation mechanism. The chamber is generally rectangular and has as one side, the control louvers, top and bottom walls a pair of lateral end walls which have large apertures or openings therein. The side opposite the louvers is open and receives the sweeping air stream and a pair of short straight wall sections connecting the apertures lateral end walls to the diverging side walls of this outlet element. The apertures in the lateral end panels pass a relatively small amount of air when both louver sides are fully open and passes substantially more air during each sweep of the air stream as the juxtaposed side is blocked by the louvers. While the invention is especially intended for the air conditioning and heating outlets, it can be applied to the defrost/defog outlets if desired with the same advantages (for example objects carried on the dashboard can partially block the defrost/defog outlet).